The War Is Over
by untouchablerave
Summary: Ron dies in the Final Battle and Hermione finds comfort in another Weasley. Written a long time ago.


_When Hermione woke she felt the heat from the bodies around her. Her eyes squinted a little before they opened fully to see a clad of green smoke wafting over the gray sky. Panicking she turned over to see a wave of red hair, lying next to her was Ron._

'_Ron! Ron wake up!' she pleaded shaking him, his forehead was sweaty and he had cuts all over his body. She looked around to find someone, she saw someone emerge from the shadows on the battle field. _

'_Hello! Someone help me, this man is dying!" she looked back to Ron who had opened his eyes and was groaning lightly. The figure broke into a run and George Weasley broke away from the shadows and knelt at Hermione's side._

'_Ron, Ron can you hear me?" George asked shaking his younger brother heavily. Ron gave a loud groan which indicated that he had no strength even to nod his head. He opened his mouth so speak,_

"… '_Mione?" _

"_Yes, yes Ron I'm here!" Hermione was anxious, even though she knew the outcome._

"_Mione, I – I'm dying," He stuttered, "George?"_

"_Ron, its ok, I'm here just relax, you fought a good battle mate, I'm so proud of you, I love you man!" George said with tears welling up high in his eyes. Ron took hold of George's hand and kissed it, Hermione bent over and kissed his lips gently_

"_George look after Hermione for me," George nodded, "Hermione take care of yourself," she let out a huge sob but nodded holding his other hand, she kissed his lips then his forehead, "you're a good girl, live on for me, live your life for me Hermione, I love you," She cried again and buried her head in his chest, "George, tell mum I love her, tell Bill and Charlie what influences they were to me, tell Percy whenever you see him that I never meant to hurt him, tell Ginny I lover her, I'll watch over her and give her my guidance and what is best for her, and tell Fred… just tell him he means so much to me, I can't begin to explain," He caught his breath again, "And George you've been the best to me, I'm sorry if I've ever been a rat too you," _

"_No – no Ron don't say that!" George's tears were flowing freely, "I promise I'll look after 'Mione for you,"_

"_Ron!" Hermione had removed herself from Ron's chest, "Oh god Ron," but it was too late, Ron gave one last squeeze of each other their hands and one of his dazzling smiles and a wink before he gave a gentle croak as the eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hermione let out a loud scream and George put his arm around her comfortingly. The rest of the Weasley's ran over Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny and Fred accompanied by Harry. _

"_George, what happened?" Molly asked_

"_It's Ron, He's gone," Molly Weasley Enrolled her arms around Hermione and George who were all crying hysterically, "George your father, he, he,"_

"_Mum I know, I know, He's gone, He's gone to be with Ron, I know,"_

"_Hermione?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned round to find Harry with bloodshot eyes. She flung herself at him_

"_Oh, Harry! Harry we lost them," she sobbed_

"_I know, if it helped, Ron died in battle, he died doing what he did best, he died like a solider, He died for us," Hermione's face was swimming in tears_

"_I know, I know, Oh Harry!" she flung her arms around him, "You saved us, you and Ron saved us!" she sobbed. She turned round to George, "I'm sorry George, I – I don't know what to say,"_

"_Don't say anything Hermione," he pulled her into his warm embrace, "Hermione don't worry, this is it, its over, the war is over," he whispered._

Hermione awoke with a start, her hands were trembling and her body was sweating. She looked around and blinked a few times, her heartbeat slowed down as she discovered her familiar surroundings.

"Baby?" she heard a deep husky voice say. A small smile crept across her face as two strong muscular arms intertwined themselves around her. He nuzzled her nose in the back of her hair and she turned round to see George Weasley, a young 19-year-old man with a wave of shoulder length ginger hair, she looked down his arms, Quiddich had done him good, his solid toned body lay perfectly against hers, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked

"I – I had a dream, its fine," Hermione laid back down again next to him

"No, you had a bad dream sweetie," He said stroking down the fold of her arm

"Yeh, it was bad," She sighed, "It was about the war," there was a moment of silence, "Look sweetie I'll go to a doctor maybe they'll give me something,"

"A doctor? What's that?" George asked confused

"Oh sorry baby I forgot, like a Muggle healer," Hermione explained turning over, "Maybe they'd be able to help me,"

"Sweetheart, you're just a little stunned still," he said caressing her temples and kissing them, "Don't worry, I'm here," he said as he nuzzled his face in her hair

"I just feel like, I mean I know Voldemort has gone, but I still feel like its not over," Hermione's heart saddened

"Baby, I know its hard to let go, but its over, nothing else is gonna happen, I know loosing Ron and dad was a shock to the system and I'm still shaky over it too sweetie but don't worry," he gave a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead. It was four o'clock in the morning at the Burrow and as the cockerel crowed at six. Mrs Weasley arose from her bed, four hours sleep, bags under her eyes, yawning and trundled downstairs to begin breakfast. This was her everyday routine since she had lost her son and husband in the war against Voldemort. Harry who had survived, but had gone undercover till it had all blown over, with Sirius in the Black's household. Kreacher who had run away had been replaced by Dobby who was more than pleased to be working for 'Famous Harry Potter.' The past few months had been hard for the Weasley family, loosing a father figure and a brother, but this had bought George and Hermione closer together. Ron's kind and warming words on his death bed made them think. Ron and Hermione were lovers and had always said to each other if one or the other died in battle there would be no question that both of them would have to let go of the other, So this was Hermione's turn to let go. With Ginny still in her last year at Hogwarts and Hermione and Harry left already with their N.E.W.T's. So with Ginny absent at the Burrow for a while it would be not long before she returned for Christmas and after the holiday's Hermione and Harry would set off for Auror training. Hermione was again saddened that Ron would not be joining them. Fred and George had carried on with their Weasley Wizard Wheeze, which had grown a lot in the last two years since they started it. Bill and Fleur moved back to London and Charlie is still studying Dragons for another year before getting his A.N.I.M.A.L (assorted new indications to master at advance level), which is like a Muggle degree, in care of Dragons. Percy was still not talking to the family, even after he and the ministry was proved wrong about Voldemort. It was nearly seven when Hermione got up and left George snoring lightly in perfect sleep. She pulled on a dressing gown over her skin tight nighty and tiptoed past Fred's room, who was snoring loudly, and downstairs to see Mrs Weasley. Harry would arrive at the Burrow with Sirius for Christmas today.

"Morning Molly," Hermione yawned, "Need any help?" she asked

"Oh no thank you Hermione you just sit your little self down," Molly smiled sweetly, "What would you like?"

"Oh, just some toast, I'll do it Molly," Hermione offered flicking her wand at the toaster. Since Hermione had left Hogwarts she had been able to do magic as she had come of age. This was all new to her and Fred and George who were both nineteen could give her and Harry tips, even practicing duelling in the garden. "What time are they coming?" Hermione asked, "More to the point, who is coming?"

Mrs Weasley gave a little chuckle, "Well the Burrow will be a full house tomorrow I can tell you! Errol bought a letter for Sirius saying they had just left; Remus and Tonks are coming this evening, Moody is coming this afternoon with Kingsley. Oh and that reminds me, I'll need to pick up Ginny from Kings Cross, oh butter wands!"

"Don't worry Molly I'll hold you fort," Hermione smiled

"Oh 'Mione you are a good girl," she kissed her forehead, "You've been so brave loosing Ron so suddenly and then you found George, your so strong Hermione, I admire you," She smiled sweetly

"Thanks Molly, It has been hard, but there's not a lot I can do, your son's just have a knack with women!" Both Hermione and Molly laughed

"Will you be alright on your own?" Molly asked, "Sirius and Harry should be here in about an hour," she took off her apron and wiped her hands; "Fred and George are still asleep aren't they?" Molly asked

"Yes they are, why?"

"I thought I could hear Fred snoring," she chuckled walking down the path to her new green Ford Anglia outside.

Hermione began washing the dishes up from last night, she decided to do it the Muggle way as this was the only way she knew how too. She had half way through before a sound of a wand swishing behind her cleaned the whole lot up and even put it away in its shelves. She turned around and saw George in his boxers running his hands through his messy hair.

"I could have done it myself you know!" Hermione huffed and opened a cupboard to get a mug out and waved her wand at the kettle, "And –

"And when you come of age you can do things the non-Muggle way," he said pressing a finger against her lips

"But I am a Muggle born witch; therefore I can do things the Muggle way!" She turned away from him and put a tea bag into her mug along with two sugars, water and milk.

"Baby, you need to let yourself go, it's Christmas Eve you need to relax," Hermione sighed as her turned her round pulled her into his arms, "The Burrow is gonna be top to bottom with Guests this Christmas, Charlie is sleeping in with Fred, Harry will obviously be with Ginny, Sirius is sleeping on the camp bed in with mum, Moody and Kingsley are in Charlie's room and Fleur is in with Bill, it's the same every year, Remus said he'd stay to the couch while Tonks is sharing with mum," she gazed into his eyes, "Just don't worry, Mum's gone to get Ginny right?" Hermione nodded, "And Fred is still asleep, Charlie has already made up his room and put up the camp bed in Mum's room and we've changed all the sheets, so don't worry about it," Hermione sighed loudly

"I just feel like your mum does so much for us around here and I'm powerless to do anything for her, she's lost her son and husband! Did you see this morning, four hours sleep she got poor thing," Hermione walked over and sat down at the table with her toast and tea

"You know what your problem is 'Mione, your heart is too god damn big!" She smiled and took another bite from her toast, "You sit there like your some psychological healer, you try too much Hermione, this is something both you and mum are going through, you've both lost people close to you and I don't blame you for trying to help but just remember you are going through it too," he took her hand over the table and stroked it with her thumb, "Open your heart and let us in 'Mione, your not alone ok, remember that," he kissed it gently, it made shivers go up Hermione's spine.

Suddenly a small gray fur ball flopped onto the kitchen table; Hermione knew too well that this was 'Pig' Sirius has re-adopted Ron's owl as there would be no one to look after him. There was a small bit of parchment attached to his leg and Hermione had to catch him with both hands to get the letter off him, Hermione recognised Sirius' handwriting straight away.

_Dear whoever is reading this because there are proberly half the wizard population at the Burrow at present time,_

_Currently about twenty minutes away from the Burrow, walking through a very large field, met up with Moody and Kingsley at the portkey, got a letter from Remus and Tonks about a quarter of an hour ago to say they'd be just leaving, I reckon their flying over west Finchley as we speak. Hope all is well_

_Love Padfoot, Harry, Moody and Kingsley. _

She read the letter out loud to George and announced she'd be going upstairs for a bath

"I would join you if I hadn't already had one," George joked pulling on some jeans from the radiator and a T-shirt from off Crookshanks. Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at him which he mirrored. Just as Hermione was about to depart there was a huge knock at the door, looking round at George who was just as baffled as she was they both went to the door, his hand on her hip. Bill and Fleur stood there hand in hand with masses of bags, believed to be Fleur's. Noticing the hand on hip Fleur glared at both of them, Hermione met her gaze, Fleur's piercing blue eyes stung hers.

"Fleur, how are you?" Hermione forced a smile through gritted teeth

"'Er-mi-on-ee, fine 'ow are you? Fleur asked as she hugged Hermione rigidly

"Fine, fine," she said greeting Bill with a kiss on the cheek and George shook his hand. She showed them both in and George entertained while Hermione went up for her bath.

***

Hermione heard another loud knock on the door from upstairs; she had just finished her make up and finished drying her hair. She rushed downstairs swinging around the banister; George also departed from the living room and followed behind her. Unlocking the huge wooden front door she opened it to see Moody, Kingsley, Sirius and Harry covered from head to foot in snow. Hermione giggled as Harry flung his arms around her and lifted her up in the air,

"Harry! How was the trip?" She asked

"Oh 'Mione it was alright but I'm so ecstatic about being here for Christmas and seeing everyone," Hermione heard Fred's footsteps descend from his bedroom. She kissed Harry on the cheek, greeted Kingsley with a kiss on the cheek too and Moody ruffled her hair before proceeding to shake George's hand. Then she saw Sirius, she hadn't seen him since third year. He had obviously had a hair cut, proberly done by Harry, and his teeth weren't as yellow and he had put on a bit of weight. He had new clothes and had a spring in his step, Hermione didn't blame him. After thinking he was dead, Sirius had NOT died, he had simple fallen behind the veil, after a few days of trying to get out he finally did with an _'accendio'_ charm. He went back into hiding and when Harry left Hogwarts he found him and fought with them all in the war. They both went back into hiding as Sirius had not been cleared yet. Wormtail's trial was in a few months. Reminiscing on this she flung her arms around his neck,

"Sirius, how are you?" Hermione asked

"Fine, Hermione, fine, and yourself?"

"Fine, yes fine," Hermione couldn't believe it was really him

"I heard about your N.E.W.T's from Harry, well done, we were all so proud of you both, what subjects did you pass again?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Care of magical creatures, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic," Hermione stated in one breath

"And you passed them all?" Sirius asked in dismay

"Yes, I got 10 and Harry got 8, he didn't take Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes," Hermione smiled

"I'm so proud Hermione, and you'll be starting Auror training with Harry soon!" Sirius observed, "Excited?"

"Very!" Hermione nodded excitedly following in the crowd into the Burrow, "I'll make tea, and everyone make themselves at home, Hey Fred!"

"Morning 'Mione!" Fred shouted from the living room greeting Kingsley and Moody

"Actually it's after noon," Hermione corrected him, "George can you take these suit cases upstairs please?"

"Yes sweetheart," he rolled his eyes and with that he apparated and disapparated a few times taking two suitcases with him each time. Everyone was sat around the big wooden table eating snacks and driving tea when Mrs Weasley arrived with Ginny,

"Harry!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, "I missed you!" the cried

"I missed you too Ginny," and he kissed her, they walked out hand in hand to the back garden. Hermione knew too well not to disturb them.

"Our Hermione has done us well, eh Molly?" Moody piped up, "She'd make quite the housewife," Hermione blushed, "Cooked us a little something and brewed up aswell," Molly smiled gleefully at Hermione

"Yes, and before we know it, 'Er-mi-on-ee 'as been zough 'alf of zis family," Fleur glared

"Fleur" Bill was about to but in

"Scrubbed up well hasn't she!" George said spreading a warm arm across her shoulders _'oh god'_ Hermione thought _'this is so embarrassing'_

"George I'm sure you can do much better zan zat," Fleur spat, "What is she? She's 'iz only a Muggle!"

"Hermione can you pop down to the shop for me and get me a few things love?" Molly asked trying to break things up between them; hot tears stung Hermione's eyes

"Sure Molly," and Mrs Weasley handed her a basket and a list of ingredients to get, "Make sure the Phlegm is cleared up by the time I get back," There was silence, "I'll be back soon," and with that she left, "two can play at that game sunshine," she whispered

"I'll go too," George piped up calling after Hermione

"No! I want a word with you!" Mrs Weasley cut through, pointing a knife at him with a little bit of butter on it

"Alright, alright don't lay and egg over it!" and with that Hermione left the Burrow

"Come with me George, Fred entertain our guests!"

"Right-o mum!" and George and Mrs Weasley left the room

"I want a word with you!"

"You said," George replied casually

"About Hermione,"

"What about Hermione?" George answered almost straight away

"Don't act as though you don't know!"

"Know what?" George was confused

"Ever since everyone's come back from the war about six months ago she's been in and out of your room –

"She can't sleep at night,"

"You've been spending a lot of time with her –

"We'll she doesn't want to really spend time with Fleur does she? I mean the way Fleur has been speaking to her, I'll have half a mind to hex that woman's ass!"

"I've found things in your room George,"

"I'm not using her –

"She's your brother's ex-lover!"

"I promised him I'd look after her!" his ears had gone pink like what Ron's used to do, "Look, I'm not just using Hermione! I do care for her, yes we have done things, yes we are under the category of 'seeing each other' but who would you prefer? Me or some other random guy?" Mrs Weasley went silent

"Hermione is like the sister Ginny never had, therefore like a second daughter to me! I'm sorry George but I just don't want her to get hurt again,"

"Mum, I'm not going to let her get hurt, I love her,"

There was a moment of silent

"Oh George," she pulled her son into a tight hug, "George, please, make her happy," she cried stroking his long ginger hair

"I will Mum, don't worry,"

***

Twenty minutes later Hermione arrived home from shopping; her basket was full with Molly's ingredients. Pushing open the garden gate. She could smell the sweet smell of Molly's dinner cooking, she would be cooking something small as tomorrow Molly would spend half the day making a huge Christmas dinner for them all. Opening the huge door to the Burrow she dumped the ingredients in the kitchen with Molly and joined everyone else in the living room.

"Look what ze cat dragged zin" Fleur spat

"Fleur stop it," Bill said nervously

"Why are you so stuck up?" Hermione's eyes were filled with hatred, "Fleur I have done nothing to you except by nice to you and you repay me with constant insults," Her blood was boiling

"Jus' coz' Ron iz gone doesn't mean you can forget about 'im!" Fleur stood up from the floor, "Zink about how we feel," She gestured towards herself and Bill

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO HAS LOST SOMEONE IN THE BATTLE FLEUR! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT RON! I STILL LOVE HIM! HE WAS TAKEN FROM ME SO EARLY WHEN WE HAD SO MANY PLANS! How the hell do you think Molly feels? Not only did she loose her son, she lost her husband, her lover, her soul mate and to be honest I admire her so much for that," Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks

"Well it zeems to me zat all you want iz attention –,"

"Well you seem wrong, Fleur!"

"You are a foul mouthed little girl!" Fleur spat

"I'm not little! Don't you dare patronize me!"

"Fine!" Fleur got up and pushed Hermione out of the way, "Get out of my way you pathetic little girl!"

"Pathetic? Me? Pathetic? Somehow you've got us mixed up there you vile cruel –,"

"Shh, shh Hermione, it's okay," George grabbed her around the waist to stop her lunging forward at Fleur, "It's okay calm down sweetheart," he whispered in her ear gathering her arms away from Fleur's reach and pulling them back.

Fleur stormed upstairs in a paddy and slammed her door. Hermione sat on the arm of George's chair and stroked the back of his head; there was a moment of silence before Fred decided it would be a good time to tell a joke.

"There were two Aurors and a Squib are in a pub…" Fred went on

Hermione slipped onto George's lap and they interlocked and intertwined their fingers around each other, Hermione was so tired she began to fall asleep on his lap, her head fell onto his shoulder and her breathing became deeper. George noticed this and slid both his arms around her slim waist, cradling her hips, whispering verbal love letters into her ear. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and she adjusted her head so it was over his heart, so she could hear the steady beat, their hearts beating in sync.

"DINNERS READY!" Mrs Weasley cried out from the kitchen and everyone swarmed around the big wooden table. All sitting around, Sirius said grace, and they all tucked in. Charlie, Bill and Fleur were in an interesting chat about Dragons, Harry and Ginny about their plans for after Christmas, Molly and Mad-Eye about The Daily Prophet and Gringotts, Fred and Sirius about Buckbeak and the Black household, which left Hermione and George eating their meal in silence. Once they had finished Molly ordered them both to clear the table and wash up, which when she wasn't looking George did with his wand, and everyone proceeded to bed. There was a sudden rush for the bathroom and Fleur had to resort to washing her hair in the sink. Remus and Tonks finally arrived after getting held up at the portkey and were not allowed to send owls. Tonks went straight up to bed and Remus had a shower and a sandwich before. It was like Casey's court and everyone was rushing around, Molly was fretting that there was still so much to do,

"Molly, you go on up to bed, let me do it," Hermione offered

"But Hermione there's so much to do," Molly flustered, "there's washing and ironing and –

"Molly, I insist please, you've had a hard day cooking, let me do it,"

"Oh, Hermione." Molly hugged her, "Your such a good girl," she cradled her face, "Ok, but just this once, since you insist!" and chuckling to herself she climbed the spiral staircase up to bed. So Hermione started on the washing and ironing, waving her wand around and making sure things were in their proper places. Suddenly two warm hands spread themselves around her pelvis. Hermione drew her breath and saw a flash of ginger hair, her heartbeat slowed and a soft wet kiss was planted on her neck,

"George! Give a girl a heart attack wont you!" Hermione giggled

"Come to bed baby," he nuzzled his face in her neck

"Sweetheart, I'm busy," she groaned as she rolled her neck onto the crevasse of his shoulder

"Mmmm ok, but come soon," he said kissing down her collar bone

"I will, just give me a minute," The turned round and kissed his mouth. He nodded and went upstairs passing Molly on the way down

"Sirius knocked himself on my shelf and needs a plaster she said fumbling in her kitchen draw

"Aw no," Hermione carried on folding George's shirts

"Hermione,"

"Yes,"

"What's going on with you and George?" She asked

"Me and George?"

"Yes," Molly nodded, "I can't help but noticing that George seems to be head over heels –

"I don't think –

"Hermione!" Molly gave a concerned look, "If you can't see it you must be blind,"

"But –

"Or in denial?"

"Molly,"

"Listen 'Mione," Molly looked stern, "When Auther and I got together we were your age too. Auther and I had been at Hogwarts over Christmas together and we were playing in the snow one day and we were rolling about and he just kissed me. That's what started it off and since then we had been together ever since,"

"That so sweet Molly –

"And I know that you couldn't have Ron, but George has grown on your heart hasn't he?" Hermione nodded, "Well then go for it, what have you got to loose?" She sighed and finished packing away the fresh ironing, "Scared of rejection?" Hermione merely nodded again, "Don't worry, cos I know my sons more than anyone and George has been the most sensitive of them all, and when he makes it known he loves someone, you can just tell,"

"Thanks Molly," Hermione hugged her, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," and with that Hermione descended to bed.

***

Plodding upstairs to bed she opened the door to George's room and climbed down under the covered and turned off the light. They both lay there in perfect silence, both knew that the other was awake but didn't dare disturb the silence. The tension was getting too much to bare for Hermione, suddenly a hand pulled her over onto her back and before she knew it, George had slammed his lips down on hers. It felt like a good few minutes before either of them stopped to say something,

'I know your still hurting Hermione," George said through kisses, "And I want to help you through the pain,"

They we're sharing their pain.

"I want to help you Hermione," he said again through kisses. Hermione ran her hands up the back if his shirt and cradled his hips, massaging his bottom lip with hers. Their hearts melting together, their bodies becoming one, his toned body fitting perfectly like a jigsaw with her. Her body so petit and perfectly proportioned. George couldn't get enough of her; he spread his big hands spreading all over her body. She fiddled with the rim of his boxer shorts and along the side of his leg, running her hands through his hair vigorously, teasing him with her tongue. Hermione couldn't bare this anymore; she pulled George's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. They slowed down until they came to a stop, they were both breathing heavily against each other's cheek. George stroked the hair out of Hermione's eyes,

"Merry Christmas Hermione," He smiled against her cheek.

***

By the morning their bodies we're hot and sweaty and laid together perfectly in George's bed. His arms wrapped around her stomach, pulled together close. Their noses touching lightly their souls intertwined together and their fingers interlocked. And when Mrs Weasley found them she smiled to herself, she pulled some spare parchment from the back of her jeans and scribbled,

'_Don't say I told you so__'_

And with that she picked up the dirty washing and left. As the door slammed shut Hermione's eyes opened, unlike George who was still unaware that it was 9 o'clock on Christmas Day. If it were a few years ago the whole Weasley household would be alive with Christmas, but seeing as their children were older and mature they needed a lot more sleep. She got out of bed and pulled her girl boxers on and George's shirt, it smelt of him and seeing as he was still asleep it was the closest thing to him. Looking around as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Mrs Weasley's note on her bedside table and picked it up too read. George gave a little snort and rolled over onto his right side. Unfolding the parchment she read the message and giggled lightly to herself as not to wake him, but it was too late. There was a rustling of bed sheets and Hermione screwed up the parchment and threw it into the nearest bin, However George's hands had found her waist.

"Did you know…?" He started, kissing down her neck, "That kisses are a sign of love, intimacy, promises and commitment?"

"Wow, George you do read books!?" Hermione chuckled, "C'mon let's go for breakfast,"

"Can I have my shirt back?" George asked rubbing his arms in the cold

"No, count it as a Christmas present," Hermione smiled, George picked up another shirt from his collection on the floor and his boxers and ran out after Hermione who had picked up some of Ginny's black gym bottoms and they raced each other to the bottom, Hermione would have won if George hadn't apparated down. Everyone was sat around the big wooden table that famously sat in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen. She sat down and wished everyone a Merry Christmas and got kisses from all of them, none as special as the ones she got from George. Being first and second to leave the table, they got up and casually sidled outside into the snow, laughing and joking around they found a space under the famous Weasley apple tree and cleared the snow for them as a seat. Getting his jeans slightly dirty, George didn't mind being a seat and pulled Hermione onto his warm lap. Both of them, together, slowly drifted in and out of sleep.

~ 10 Years Later ~

"Alex! Lily! Hannah!" Hermione called from the kitchen, her noticeable bump was getting in the way again as she was trying to cook, six year old Alex, four year old Lily and two year old Hannah all ran down the stairs at once, "Daddy's going to be home soon with Uncle Fred and Auntie Angelina so Alex please set the table, Hannah be a good girl and put the cat out and Lily can you keep a eye out for your father," Hermione had been slaving away all morning over the stove and the weight on her back as it was didn't help with the strain of cooking.

"Mummy, their coming!" Lily cried

"Excellent! Alex, hurry with those spoons please darling," Hermione shoved her tea towel over her shoulders and opened the door to their cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole. Flinging her arms around her husband's neck she kissed him softly on the lips

"I missed you George,"

"I missed you more 'Mione," he grinned

"Daddy!" Their children shrieked. Bending down George scooped all three of them into his arms and gave them all a kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile Hermione's attention was elsewhere,

"Angelina! Look how big you've gotten!"

"Me? What about you? How long have you got?"

"Another two months,"

"My, my, you really getting along," Angelina smiled, "Excited George?"

"Oh yes, very excited," he smiled hitching Hannah up onto his hips and giving a kiss on Hermione's forehead, "I'm very proud of what Hermione has to put up with,"

"Fred sorry, didn't see you there, come in!"

"We'll where do you think I was?" he asked giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek

"Uncle Fred!" the children cried once more, "Tell us a story Uncle Fred,"

"Go get settled in the living room and I will," Fred said dumping the bags in the kitchen. Everyone pilled into the living room and sat around. Fred infront of the fire tickling the cats tummy, who had seem to have found it's way back in again, the three children around in a circle, Angelina on the two seated sofa and George in the big armchair with Hermione on the arm. George looked around, he was so lucky to have all this, a loving wife, three beautiful children, soon to be four, and a stable home. He turned and looked up at Hermione whose big blue eyes gazed down into his,

She kissed all along the back of his neck. His shoulders that were high and tensed were slowly sinking and relaxing as Hermione's palms and fingers worked their way around them. His neck rolled back and he gave a sigh of ecstasy, she kissed down his neck and then on his lips.

"Remember Albus Dumbledore? We were at school when he was headmaster, and in our fifth year when Sirius escaped, and in our last year we formed Dumbledore's army against Dolores Umbridge who used to work for the Ministry, and we then went on to fight in the final battle against Voldemort," Fred went on

The children put their hands over their mouths and gasped in shock and excitement

"Fred should you really be telling them this?" Angelina asked concerned

"Let me get the straight Uncle Fred," Alex said with his arms folded, "You, Mum and Dad fought in the war against Voldemort? And Survived?"

"Straight as wood Alex,"

"Cool!" Alex exasperated jumping up with his imaginary wand, "I wanna be like Uncle Fred, Dad, when I get big I wanna fight against him!" he made wand noises out of the end of his finger

"'gainst Vole-d-der-mort!" shrieked Hannah, her biscuit red curls bouncing up and down. Hermione tutting in the background

"I don't think you'll have to Alex, but there's no reason why you can't fight any other dark wizards, but all in good time eh?" Fred bent down and patted Alex's head

"I wanna be an Auroror like Mummy and Daddy," Alex grinned toothily, "Well Mummy's not an Auroror anymore, she looks after people!"

"Yeh, when you mum found out she was having you she didn't want to risk it, so for 6 months of the 9 she trained to be a Healer, and being one of the brightest witches of her generation she is a pretty damn good one too! And when ever you fall off your broom –

"Go to Mummy cos she knows what to do," Alex recited

"Exactly," George nodded, "And there's no one quite like your mum to look after you eh?" He smiled up at Hermione who had gone a bit red in her cheeks, "Go on, go up and get washed kids, get ready for dinner," and he ushered them upstairs. He turned round and embraced Hermione in his warm strong loving tender arms,

"Look's like the war really is over 'Mione," he smiled and kissed her gently.


End file.
